


These Little Things, They're the Best of Me

by malleablecreatures



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Derek, Scott playing mother hen, Sheriff Stilinski is Awesome, Twins, feeling baby kick, moderate descriptions of childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malleablecreatures/pseuds/malleablecreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were his babies. They were he and Derek's babies and he didn't know he could love something so much.</p><p>"I like them more than Star Wars," He said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Little Things, They're the Best of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's okay that I combined these two prompts!
> 
> Prompt #1: Stiles pregnant with two twin boys and Derek being very protective of Stiles' bump and when they're born he turn out be like the best dad ever * (:
> 
> Prompt #2: For your Mpreg/baby prompts how about you do one where Stiles tells Derek he's pregnant? Or one where Stiles feels the baby kick for the first time and has been trying to get Derek to feel it, but somehow he's never there on time and someone else gets to feel it?

"Pregnant. With twins."

He repeated, staring at the paper in his shaking hands. _Pregnant_ with twins. How was that even possible in the first place? He'd read in a vague mythology book that it was sometimes possible under certain odd circumstances, like it had to be near something called the cold moon rites. There were also other things about a mating bond but he couldn't remember at the moment.

What he could think about was the fact that he somehow had two babies growing in his stomach and that he had to tell Derek. And his dad. And Scott. And everyone else. No one would even believe him, would they?

***

"Twins."

Derek said, eyes wider than Stiles had ever seen before.

"Twins."

He affirmed, swallowing nervously as he waited for Derek's reaction. He was probably going to call Stiles insane, or run away as fast as possible. Derek only stared at him, eyes darting between Stiles' face and stomach. "No, this is not some sick joke." He sighed, eyes rolling at the skeptical, slightly spooked look on Derek's face. Derek sat beside him on the bed and grabbed Stiles' wrist, he only just realizing how badly he was shaking.

"We'll... We'll figure this out, okay?" Derek assured, hand sliding up to twine their fingers together and squeezing. "We're going to be okay."

Stiles really hoped so. He didn't want to lose Derek.

***

He was in class when he felt it; a light, fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach that he didn't even pay attention to at first. He wasn't that far along yet, still able to go out in public with a large hoodie on and hide the swell of his stomach, so he didn't think the movement was anything much. It felt almost like a hunger pang the first time he felt it, but the second time was when it hit him that it was the babies moving. His pencil fell out of his hand and rolled off the desk, a girl to his left picking it up and trying to give it back but before he could acknowledge it, there was another movement and this time it pulled a gasp out of him.

The instructor tried asking if he was okay as he was hurrying toward the door. He managed to toss a quick, "Fine," back to him before he was out the door and heading to the nearest restroom.

He couldn't _see_ any movements when he pulled his shirt up and examined his stomach in one of the mirrors, but he felt it. He couldn't put it into words but he knew it was the babies. He pulled his phone from his pocket with shaking hands and checked to make sure he was alone before dialing Derek.

He picked up on the second ring, greeting Stiles with a worried, "What's wrong?"

Stiles could barely restrain himself from talking over Derek. "I felt them move! Well, I mean, I don't know if they both were, but there was definitely movement. It feels really weird and it's hard to believe a little person is making it but I felt them!"

Derek cursed under his breath before saying, "Of course they couldn't wait until you were here to move."

Stiles caught sight of himself in the mirror, cradling one arm over his stomach and the other against the phone with an absolute grin on his face.

***

They kept flapping-- the term Stiles dubbed because it felt like little butterfly wings flapping around in his stomach-- only when Stiles wasn't around Derek. When he was in class, or at home with his father, but never around Derek. It frustrated the werewolf to no ends every time Stiles called or texted to let him know, it becoming almost an inside joke of "The kiddos are moving. They must know you're not here."

More often than not, he would show up in an attempt to feel them moving, no matter how many times Stiles explained that it was too early for them to be felt by anyone else.

He didn't really mind; he quite enjoyed the way Derek would push him to lay down so he could press his head to Stiles' stomach, a determined look set on his face.

***

It started getting just as frustrating to him when they began to move enough that others could actually feel it too. The first time, he and his dad were walking out of college, Stiles more than a little upset about having to drop for an undisclosed amount of time. He was eighteen weeks and already showing too much to continue keeping appearance without people noticing. He knew it was inevitable, but it wasn't until a classmate clapped him on the shoulder and joked, "Whoa, Stilinski! Getting kinda thick around the stomach aren't you? Almost look like a pregnant chick," that he realized he couldn't put it off anymore.

They were almost to the parking lot when he felt the considerable _thump_ against his stomach, sending a shiver down his spine and causing him to freeze in place to grab his stomach.

"Oh my-- Dad, gimme your hand," He gasped, sticking the offered hand against his stomach and, within a few moments, there was another kick that had his dad clapping his other hand over his mouth in shock. His expression quickly shifted to something watery and amazed.

Derek was devastated. He had been holding out hope that he would somehow manage to be the first to feel it, so Stiles wasn't surprised when he arrived home and the werewolf was sitting in their living room, glaring at the blank television screen.

His dad only smirked when Stiles was pushed onto the couch and not allowed to move for the next three hours. They didn't kick again that day, much to Derek's dismay.

***

He wasn't sure how it happened, but Derek started staying with them almost every night. He wasn't sure if maybe he moved in or what, but he was there when Stiles woke up, and when Stiles went to sleep. He was more than happy about it, but he figured if either of them would've moved into the other's house, it would have been him moving into the loft.

Stiles couldn't do much in the way of leaving the house unless it was simple things, like going to Scott's or Lydia's, or the occasional following the pack on some lead. The last one didn't go over so well and there were a few times Derek physically hauled him up and carried him to the vehicle to take him home, griping at Stiles for endangering the babies.

But it was more than that, too. He would get fidgety whenever anyone else touched Stiles' belly, which happened a lot. He never told anyone to stop, but it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with it.

So eventually, Stiles grew too curious not to ask about it. They were laying in bed, Derek cradling Stiles protectively like something as harmless as sleeping needed his constant vigil.

"Hey, Derek?" He asked quietly, half to sleeping when the thought to actually ask hit him. Derek hummed against the back of his neck, warm palm skimming over the large curve of Stiles' stomach in soothing arcs.

"What's up with the whole, 'no touch Stiles' death glare thing? Is it a wolf thing or what?" He frowned when Derek's hand stilled, listening to the sigh the question got before rolling over to face Derek.

"Instinct, I guess. Do whatever to protect the children," Derek answered, slipping both hands under Stiles' shirt on either side of his stomach. He nodded at the answer and pressed his face against Derek's shoulder, figuring that was his problem. 

"I figured as much. I don't mind it, I was just curious." He clarified, both going quiet. He was nearly asleep when the almost painful _thump_ jolted him, mouth opening to make the usual joke but stopped when Derek interrupted him to crow, "I felt that!"

Stiles was surprised by how much excitement was lining Derek's voice. It wasn't often that he spoke with more than a cool, stoicism so he was awake immediately. He leaned over to flick on the nearby lamp and watched as a smile tugged Derek's mouth up, hands pressing more firmly against Stiles' stomach where the kick had been.

***

"Okay, Okay, stay calm, breathe,"

Scott said in a panic, the exact opposite of what he was trying to instruct Stiles to do. He was more freaked out and he wasn't even the one about to pop two babies out. He wasn't given much of a choice about how the whole labor process would go. Deaton and the 'more experienced' doctor basically said 'this is how it's going to be' and that was it. It was obvious that it would be a cesarean birth, but he was informed that it was going to feel like someone was sticking his insides in a blender, so pain medications should be taken.

"They're werewolves, anyways," Derek had assured when Stiles expressed his concerns about the medicines affecting the babies. "They won't be affected by any of it."

So he was in more pain than he could of imagined possible currently, sweating profusely through the waves of stabbing, clenching aches that kept hitting more often than he could stand.

Most often he hated showing he was hurting in front of the pack, but right now? He couldn't fucking care less. If he felt like screaming, he was damn well going to scream. His dad seemed shocked by the extensive list of curse words in his vocabulary, but no one dared to stop him. Especially when it was directed toward Derek for getting him there in the first place.

It was kind of unfair considering they were both equally guilty but logic went out the window the first time he squeezed Derek's hand hard enough for him to say 'ouch'.

They had to wait for the other doctor to drive from San Fransisco, because the labor wasn't actually supposed to start until nearly two weeks later so no one was prepared. Stiles was in the shower when it first started and Derek nearly tried to haul him to the vehicle before he could get a pair of pants on.

***

Things were pretty blurry after the epidural block. He was almost laughing at himself for drifting between sleep and awake as they were carting him back to open him up. Derek was the only other one able to go back with him, and he talked Stiles through it as they put up the gauze so he couldn't see what they were doing to his stomach. He felt the pressure when they cut him open, giggled almost hysterically at the sudden rush of warmth and splashing sound before Derek murmured, "Eww, they broke your water on my feet,".

He could only watch Derek's expression as he watched whatever they were doing on the other side of the gauze. His face went from thinly veiled disgust to shock to awe in a matter of seconds. It just didn't quite feel real until he heard a loud, piercing cry break through the room. It was like something clicked into place within him hearing that, a choked off dry sob ripping out of him in response before the doctor was holding a baby up for him to see.

"Oh my god," He whispered, staring. It was a purple, wrinkly alien looking baby boy with sprouts of hair on his chubby jawline and Stiles had never felt something like this before. They only held the baby up for a few moments before taking him off to clean up and examine. Stiles glanced up in time to catch Derek's gaze, scrambling to grab one of his hands and squeezing.

The second baby looked the same and pulled the exact same emotions from Stiles seeing him too. These were _his_ babies. They were he _and_ Derek's babies and he didn't know he could love something so much.

"I like them more than Star Wars," He said, as he was being stitched up.

***

Somewhere after he was sewed back up, he zonked out and didn't wake again until the doctor was gently waking him up with promises of holding the babies. He tried to sit up without thinking of it and groaned, flopping back down and reaching for the side of the bed for the switch to raise the bed to more of a sitting position. "Gimme my werewolf spawn," He said, making grabby hands.

The doctor obliged and handed a baby off to him, pointing over to Derek, who was already holding one of them. Stiles felt momentarily breathless at the sight. He cradled the baby he was given in his arms and cooed at his little wrinkled face, running a finger over his tiny button nose before looking to Derek again.

"Still Luke and Toby, right?" He asked to make sure, thinking the baby in his arms looked like a Luke for sure. Derek nodded, eyes only darting to Stiles for a moment. "You tried convincing me to change Luke to Luke Skywalker before you passed out. We're not naming one Luke Skywalker."

***

Stiles was impressed by how easily Derek fell into the role of a father. After getting discharged, he could move, but it took a long time to get up and it hurt. Having your stomach cut open had that affect, after all. Toby was the crier of the twins, and liked to wake them up all hours of the night with the loudest crying Stiles had ever heard from something that was only nine pounds.

Derek wouldn't let Stiles get up for almost a week after they were born. He would always tell him, "Go back to sleep, I've got it." or at least bring Stiles one of the babies so he didn't have to stand up. It was crazy how well he took to it, really, and the pack told them that numerous times.

"I'm kind of... Shocked that he's so good at this." Scott whispered when he came over to visit and found Derek sleeping on the couch with both babies napping on his chest. Stiles' face hurt with how hard he smiled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I know. He's definitely giving me a run for my money."

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've seen so much hate in the fandom about mpreg or people that enjoy it. I decided to combat it with starting Mpreg fics
> 
> Send me baby!fic prompts [here.](http://www.lichenwolves.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
